Vehicle visors, or sun visors, are often needed during normal driving of vehicles. When there is a continuous sunlight exposure (or exposure of other incident lights), a driver typically utilizes a vehicle visor to block the sunlight or incident light so as to avoid the situation where the eyes cannot open comfortably due to too much sunlight or too strong incident light.
However, the vehicle visor can also block the view of the driver, which can bring inconvenience to the driver and can potentially influence the safety of driving.